omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Undyne
|-|Base= |-|Undyne the Undying= Statistics Name: Undyne. Origin: Undertale. Classification: Monster. Gender: Female. Age: In her 20's. Tier: | At least D-1, likely much higher. | I-2. | Destructive Capacity: | At least Town Level, likely much higher. (One of the strongest monsters in the Underground with an attack value of 50, managed to knock down Asgore, also "threw out" Toriel after the latter resumed ruling the Underground) | High Multiverse Level. (The only character in the whole game that can directly fight Chara in a Genocide Route, and one of the only two to pose a threat, also, her attack and defense values of 99 are the very same as Chara's at the end of the game) | Speed: | Relativistic. (Far faster than Napstablook, who was able to close the binds of his house before Flowey's flash of light reached it, when said light was already at his doorstep) | Immeasurable. (As fast as Chara, who continues to exist even after the game's reality itself is destroyed) | Durability: | Small Town Level (Defense value of 20, same as Papyrus), likely at least Town Level (Tanked many attacks from a determined Frisk) | High Multiverse Level. (The only character in the entirety of the Genocide Run to not get one-shot by Chara, and actually tank many hits from her) | Intelligence: Extremely combat-savvy, average otherwise. Stamina: | Truly monstrous, the only monster in the game able to withstand Determination for extended periods of time, only reason for her death being her own Determination being too much for her body and destroying it. | Incomprehensible, capable of taking many attacks from Chara before finally succumbing. | Range: | At least several dozen meters. | Presumably High Multiversal. | Weaknesses: | Prone to putting others before herself, can be naive. | While she is incredibly powerful, she lacks the hax that other characters of her caliber usually possess. | Key: | Base. | Undyne the Undying. | Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Soul Manipulation, Determination, Spear Projection. Weapons & Equipment A seemingly infinite amount of spears that she can generate out of energy. Notable Attacks & Techniques Soul Manipulation - Green Mode:'' Undyne turns her opponent's soul green, freezing them in place and preventing them from moving from their current location. However, due to her chivalrous nature, Undyne refuses to use this as a way to end fights, giving her opponent a spear and allowing them to use it to block attacks while stuck in place. She even does this against Chara, knowing the child is a threat to all life. '''Arrows:' ''Undyne fires multiple arrows at her opponent from all sides, forcing them to block while stuck in place. The arrows move at varying speeds and come in three colors: red, blue, and yellow. While red and blue arrows function relatively the same, yellow arrows will always curve at the last second, attempting to strike the opponent from behind. This can prove problematic when multiple yellow arrows begin coming from different sides, at once. Undyne will sometimes follow a barrage of arrows by suddenly returning her opponent's soul to normal, flinging a spear at them and giving them just enough time to move should they be skilled enough. '''Spears:''' ''Undyne will utilize one of two spear techniques. The first involves magically flinging spears in a straight path from all directions at her opponent. The second involved drastically reducing their area of movement, forcing them to dodge spears which burst upwards from the ground. Category:Character Profiles Category:Video Game Characters Category:Undertale Category:Tier D Category:Tier I